Need You
by Evellyn Ayuzawa
Summary: "Kau membutuhkanku, aku membutuhkanmu."/ "Ini bukan tentangku saja, tapi juga tentang dirimu."/ "Kau hanya perlu melayaniku saat aku menginginkanmu dan kau akan mendapatkan apa saja yang kau mau."/ SasuxSaku
1. Chapter 1

**NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**

**NEED YOU © Evellyn Ayuzawa**

**A Romantic Story About Serena © Santhy Agatha **

**Title: Need You**

**Author: Evellyn Ayuzawa (Elva Agustina ManDa)**

**Genre: Romance, Drama, Hurt**

**Length: Chaptered**

**Rated: M**

**Cast:**

**Sasuke U. x Sakura H.**

**Warning: OOC, Typo, EyD Amburadul, etc.**

**Happy Reading!**

**NO BASH, NO PLAGIAT, RnR PLEASE!**

Hati-hati Typo bertebaran ^_^

**PROLOGUE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dalam hidupnya, Impian Sakura hanyalah ingin menjadi perempuan yang biasa-biasa saja. Dia ingin menikah dengan Neji –kekasihnya, membentuk keluarga kecil yang bahagia, lalu seperti akhir kisah klise lainnya: bergandengan tangan di usia senja, melangkah menuju matahari terbenam.

Tetapi ternyata apa yang dia inginkan meskipun sederhana tidak semudah itu menjadi kenyataan. Kecelakaan itu telah merenggut semua yang diimpikannya, orang tuanya, merenggut rencana pernikahannya dengan Neji yang kemudian tak berdaya dan membuatnya harus berjuang sendirian, dan menghancurkan semua mimpi-mimpinya yang sebelumnya terbungkus dalam rencana masa depan yang telah tersusun rapi. Semuanya hancur.

Dalam perjuangannya untuk bangkit itulah dia harus berhubungan dengan Sasuke, seorang pengusaha kaya yang sombong, arogan, suka memaksakan kehendak, dan...

Punya obsesi seksual terpendam terhadap dirinya. Sakura membutuhkan Sasuke lebih demi menyelamatkan Neji, sedangkan Sasuke membutuhkan Sakura untuk memuaskan hasrat obsesif yang terus menerus menyiksanya terhadap diri Sakura.

Dua manusia yang seharusnya tidak pernah bersilang jalan inipun dipertemukan oleh keadaan. Dua manusia yang saling membenci satu sama lain tetapi dikalahkan oleh hasrat dan kebutuhan.

Hubungan mereka panas membara, luar biasa sampai mereka bisa terbakar habis di dalamnya. Mereka menjalin hubungan karena keterpaksaan, yang lama kelamaan menjadi hubungan saling membutuhkan, saling merindukan dan saling memuaskan dan….. akhirnya

menyerah untuk saling mencintai.

Sampai kemudian tiba saatnya Sakura harus memilih antara Hasratnya pada Sasuke, lelaki arogan yang terus menerus menyakitinya tetapi berhasil merenggut hatinya, atau cintanya kepada Neji, lelaki yang baik, yang pernah meninggalkannya untuk berjuang sendirian, tetapi tetap menjaga janjinya dalam sebentuk cincin pertunangan di jari manisnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

A/N: Assalamu'alaikum! Halo semuanya. Saya kembali lagi dengan membawa new story. Cerita ini terinspirasi sama novel Indonesia dengan judul A Romantic Story About Serena karya Santhy Agatha. Tapi tenang saja, saya hanya mengambil inti ceritanya saja yang sama. Penjabarannya tidak akan sama. Jadi enaknya ini dilanjut apa dihapus saja?

RnR please!


	2. Chapter 2

**NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**

**NEED YOU © Evellyn Ayuzawa**

**Title: Need You**

**Author: Evellyn Ayuzawa (Elva Agustina ManDa)**

**Genre: Romance, Drama, Hurt**

**Length: Chaptered**

**Rated: M**

**Cast:**

**Sasuke U. x Sakura H.**

**Warning: Sasuke Pov, OOC, Typo, EyD Amburadul, etc.**

**Happy Reading!**

**NO BASH, NO PLAGIAT, RnR PLEASE!**

Hati-hati Typo bertebaran ^_^

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sudah ku bilang aku tidak akan pernah pulang, bu."

Klik

Sebenarnya aku tidak tega karena sudah berbicara kasar kepada Ibu. Tapi jika tidak begitu, ia akan terus menerus memintaku pulang.

Maafkan aku, bu.

Hari sudah menjelang sore. Sinar matahari yang berwarna jingga sangat membuatku silau.

"Matahari sial!" umpatku masih terus melajukan mobil.

Aku kembali merasakan ponselku yang bergetar gila di sampingku. Siapa yang sekarang dengan seenaknya dan sesuka hatinya menelponku?

"Apa maumu?"

"**Sa- sasuke-kun," **panggil seseorang dengan suara lembut nan feminim di seberang sambungan teleponku.

Suara yang ku kenal dan familiar. Hinata Hyuuga. Kami tidak dekat, namun dia cukup dekat dengan keluargaku. Keluarga kami saling mengenal dan kebetulan juga menjalin hubungan yang erat. Keluarga kami juga menjalin kerjasama dalam dunia bisnis. Jadi bisa dibilang kalau di antara dua keluarga ini terikat oleh persahabatan dan bisnis, yang secara tak sengaja membuat kedua keluarga menjadi terikat.

"Oh.. maaf, aku tadi tak melihat dulu siapa yang menelpon." Aku berusaha berbicara dngan nada kembali datar. Meredam emosiku yang sedikit tersulut karena merasa terganggu.

"**Tak apa. Sekarang kamu sedang ada di mana?"**

Aku di mana? Tidak biasanya Hinata bertanya keberadaanku. Apa sekarang dia sedang bersama Ibuku? Masa bodoh. Memangnya kenapa kalau memang Ibu-lah yang menyuruh Hinata untuk menelponku, aku tak peduli. Aku tetap tidak akan pulang.

Aku menjauhkan ponselku dari telinga dan melihat sekeliling lalu kembali menempelkannya.

"Aku berada di jl. Bunga matahari."

"**Bisakah kamu datang ke sini sekarang?" **tanya Hinata pelan dengan suara yang sangat lirih.

Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku. Heran dengan permintaan Hinata yang tak pernah atau belum pernah ia lontarkan padaku. Memang selama ini Hinata belum pernah meminta apapun padaku. Kami bahkan jarang bertemu apalagi berbincang-bincang.

"Di mana?"

"**Aku sekarang berada di Cherry Blossom café," **jawab Hinata dengan nada ceria.

Aku merasa sedikit aneh dengan Hinata yang tidak seperti biasanya. Mungkin baru kali ini kami benar-benar berbincang-bincang. Dan yang anehnya lagi Hinata terdengar sok akrab denganku.

"Baiklah, aku akan mampir."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku berhenti mengendarai mobilku dan menengok ke seberang. Café yang disebutkan Hinata tepat berada di seberang jalan. Menurutku tempat itu tak pantas disebut café, karena bangunannya terlalu besar untuk ukuran sebuah café. Mungkin bangunan itu pantasnya disebut restoran saja. Tanpa menunggu lama, aku segera berjalan memasuki café itu.

Benar saja, suasana di dalam café ini sangat mirip atau bisa dikatakan identik dengan restoran keluarga seperti biasanya. Segera ku lihat sekeliling untuk mencari keberadaan orang yang menyuruhku kemari tadi.

Itu dia!

Hinata melihatku dan segera melambaikan sebelah tangannya agar aku mendatanginya. Ia tersenyum dengan anggun lalu mempersilahkan aku duduk.

"Langsung ke intinya saja, apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" ucapku datar setelah aku duduk di seberang tempat Hinata.

Hinata terlihat gugup lalu setelah beberapa saat ia kembali tenang. Senyumannya kembali lagi pada wajahnya yang tampak manis dan anggun. Aku bisa saja terpesona dengan senyumannya itu, namun untuk saat ini dan mungkin seterusnya hal tersebut tak akan pernah terjadi padaku.

"Sasuke-kun tidak pesan minuman dulu?" tanya Hinata.

Aku sedikit mencibir tingkahnya yang seperti sedang mencoba mengulur waktu. Seperti perilaku gadis-gadis biasa yang mencoba mengulur waktu saat kekasihnya akan memutuskannya. Tapi aku kan tidak berpacaran dengannya.

Aku hanya mengangguk lalu memesan kopi hitam. Hinata memanggil seorang pelayan lalu memesankan apa yang ku mau. Tak berapa lama pesananku sudah datang. Aku meminum kopiku kemudian kembali fokus pada Hinata. Sepertinya Hinata menyadari tatapan menuntutku. Ia mengangguk dan mulai berbicara.

"Anu... begini, Sasuke-kun... aku ingin membicarakan tentang pertunangan kita," ucap Hinata yang terlihat malu-malu. Terbukti karena saat ini ia tak berani memandang langsung padaku.

"Tunggu dulu, Hinata. Apa maksudmu dengan pertunangan kita?"

Hinata terlihat terkejut, ia melebarkan matanya yang sudah bulat menjadi tambah besar.

"Apa maksudmu, Sasuke-kun? Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? Bukankah kau sudah menyetujuinya?" ia bertanya berturut-turut. Aku semakin tak mengerti.

"Apa maksudmu dengan aku sudah menyetujuinya? Aku bahkan baru tahu saat kau bicara tadi," ucapku dengan suara yang sedikit meninggi.

Brengsek! Aku panik! Bagaimana bisa aku panik?

Hinata terheran-heran.

"Sasuke-kun, bukankah kau sendiri yang mengajukan pertunangan ini terlebih dahulu pada keluargaku? Kenapa sekarang kau bertingkah seperti ini? Jangan bercanda, Sasuke-kun!"

"Hahaa... kau itulah yang bercanda. Aku tak pernah mengajukan pertunangan pada keluargamu. Bahkan kita tidak saling mengenal dalam arti yang mendalam, bisa dibilang kita ini orang asing. Dan aku tidak mungkin menikahi orang yang tidak ku kenal luar dalam. Tolong jangan berbicara yang tidak-tidak, Hinata. Aku lelah, ku mohon jangan menambah bebanku dengan omonganmu yang melantur itu," ucapku sedikit berapi-api. Tanpa ku sadari kini suaraku semakin meninggi dan semakin keras. Bahkan dapat ku rasakan pandangan aneh yang ditujukan padaku oleh pengunjung café.

Sial! Aku malu! Pasti Ibu yang mengajukan perjodohan dengan keluarga Hyuuga. Keterlaluan sekali Ibu dengan anaknya. Kenapa Ibu tidak memberitahuku dulu sebelum mengajukan pertunangan ini?

Dari pada nantinya aku lepas kendali dan berbuat yang sesuatu di luar batas, lebih baik aku sudahi saja pertemuan konyol ini. Lama-lama pembicaraan kami mulai melantur keluar jalur. Oh tidak... aku semakin tertekan dengan semua ini!

Aku segera berdiri dan meninggalkan Hinata tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa. Langkahku semakin ku percepat karena ku lihat dari sudut mataku kalau Hinata sudah mulai mengejarku.

Bagus! Pintu keluar tinggal sejangkauan jari (aku teringat dengan salah satu iklan permen di tv) dan aku berhasil meraihnya. Sedikit bersemangat, aku segera keluar dari café ini dengan langkah yang lebar. Aku tersenyum penuh kemenangan sembari menengok ke belakang pada Hinata.

Baru satu langkah aku keluar dari café itu, aku terjatuh terjerembab ke tanah. Sial! Aku mempermalukan diriku lagi!

"Akhh!" terdengar suara rintihan kesakitan yang sangat lirih dan kecil.

Aku baru menyadari kalau tak sepenuhnya tubuhku mencium tanah. Seseorang sedang tertindih tubuhku. Ya ampun!

Aku menunduk dan menatap langsung padanya. Jantungku berdebar dengan kencang dan tubuhku seperti tersengat listrik ratusan volt. Seluruh tubuhku terasa kaku dan panas. Bahkan aku juga mulai berkeringat.

Mahkota indah yang berwarna serupa dengan bungan kebanggaan Jepang. Mata bulat yang berwarna hijau jernih bagai batu permata langka yang sangat mahal di dunia. Hidung mancung yang kecil. Pipi yang merona, sedikit tembam namun tak terlalu berisi. Kulit yang putih bersih dan sangat halus. Lalu yang terakhir yang menurutku sangat menarik dan menggoda adalah bibirnya! Garis bibir bagian atas yang tipis dengan lengkungan yang berbentuk dan bagian bawah yang penuh dengan belahan di bagian tengahnya, berwarna merah muda merekah. Menggoda siapa saja yang melihatnya walaupun dari jauh ingin merasakan dari benda tersebut. Sungguh, karya seni yang sangat sempurna!

"Anu... Tuan," suaranya yang sangat merdu menyusup dengan mudah pada gendang telingaku, menyadarkanku kembali pada dunia nyata. Sial! Aku melamun!

"Ah... maaf! Aku tak melihat ke depan tadi," ucapku meminta maaf.

"Tidak apa-apa, Tuan."

Kami kembali terdiam dan hanya saling memandang satu sama lain. Kedua telapak tangannya menangkup pada dadaku agar tak menindihnya. Wajahnya semakin merona. Ia terlihat sangat menggemaskan dan semakin cantik. Sungguh momen yang sangat indah dan menyenangkan selama hidupku yang pernah ku alami. Bahkan lebih menarik dan mendebarkan hari melebihi perasaanku saat dilantik sebagai CEO.

Sampai suara teriakan yang memanggilku dan mungkin gadis merah muda di bawahku harus membuat momen indahku berhenti secara tiba-tiba.

"SASUKE-KUN!"

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

Kami berdua terpaksa memutuskan kontak mata yang terasa membakar seluruh bagian tubuhku. Menimbulkan gairah yang membara. Sial! Matanya begitu menghipnotis.

Dapat ku lihat Hinata menatapku dengan keterkejutan, mukanya merah padam. Dan juga seorang pemuda dengan rambut jabrik pirangnya berdiri dengan muka yang tak jauh berbeda dari Hinata.

Pemuda itu segera menghampiriku lalu menarikku agar lekas bangkit dari posisiku. Brengsek! Siapa pemuda ini? Seenaknya saja memperlakukanku dengan kasar dan tak sopan. Setelah aku berdiri, ia ganti menarik gadis merah muda ini, namun dengan sangat hati-hati dengan wajah yang penuh kekhawatiran.

"Sakura-chan, kamu tak apa?" tanya pemuda pirang itu pada gadis merah muda yang ia panggil dengan Sakura-chan.

Sakura... jadi namanya Sakura.

"Iya, aku tak apa. Hanya jatuh saja kok, Naruto." Pemuda itu menghela napas lega. Namun tak berapa lama, ia mengalihkan pandangan menuju diriku yang masih memperhatikan mereka berdua. Wajahnya terlihat marah dan tak suka.

"Aku tak sengaja menabraknya tadi," ucapku. Ia tampak tak percaya dan tetap memelototiku. "Aku sudah minta maaf padanya," lanjutku. Pemuda pirang itu memandang kembali pada Sakura seolah bertanya dan Sakura segera mengangguk.

Pemuda pirang itu menggandeng tangan Sakura lalu menuntunnya ke dalam café. Aku segera mengejar mereka dan menghadang tepat di depan mereka sebelum mereka berhasil masuk.

"Apa maumu?" tanya pemuda pirang itu padaku, namun aku tak menghiraukannya. Mataku terpaku pada gadis merah muda di sampingnya.

Aku mengulurkan tangan kananku padanya lalu memperkenalkan diriku, "Namaku Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke."

Gadis itu memandangku dengan ekspresi sedikit terkejut, lalu memandang pemuda pirang di sampingnya kemudian kembali memandangku dan menjabat tanganku seraya memperkenalkan diri, "Sakura, Haruno Sakura." Ia memperkenalkan diri dengan senyum mengembang yang semakin membuatnya bertambah mempesona.

Tangannya terlihat sangat kecil dalam genggamanku. Kulitnya sangat lembut dan kenyal. Seperti menyalurkan gelombang panas ke seluruh tubuhku. Ya ampun! Bagaimana bisa aku tak mencegah gairahku keluar jika dia terus-terusan menyentuhku?

Membuatku ingin langsung menerjangnya dan memeluknya lalu menciumnya dengan kasar kemudian menelanjanginya dan membawanya ke ranjangku.

Membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku keras. Sial! Aku harus memilikinya!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

A/N:

Assalamu'alaikum Wr. Wb.

Aku kembali membawa kelanjutan dari prolog kemarin. Sebenarnya prolog kemarin itu memang aku copas aslinya dan gak aku rubah sama sekali, cuma ngerubah nama aja. Males banget mau ngerubah, jadi ya apa adanya aku upload. Hehee... bagi yang tersinggung maaf banget ya?

Oh iya, bagaimana chapter pertama ini? Ceritanya beda banget kan sama novelnya mbak Shanty Agatha. Dari awal aku udah bilang kalau ceritanya ini bakal beda banget sama A Romantic Story About Serena. Aku cuma ngambil intinya aja yang sama. Jadi, yang pertamanya ngira aku plagiat, tolong tarik kembali omongannya. Aku gak pernah plagiat dan insyaallah gak akan pernah plagiat karya orang.

Wassalamu'alaikum Wr. Wb. RnR please!


	3. Chapter 3

**NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**

**NEED YOU © Evellyn Ayuzawa**

**Title: Need You**

**Author: Evellyn Ayuzawa (Elva Agustina ManDa)**

**Genre: Romance, Drama, Hurt**

**Length: Chaptered**

**Rated: M**

**Cast:**

**Sasuke U. x Sakura H.**

**Warning: Normal Pov, OOC, Typo, EyD Amburadul, etc.**

**Happy Reading!**

**NO BASH, NO PLAGIAT, RnR PLEASE!**

Hati-hati Typo bertebaran ^_^

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto dengan jelas menunjukkan ketidak sukaannya saat melihat tangan laki-laki tak dikenalnya menjabat atau bisa dikatakan menggenggam sangat erat telapan tangan Sakura. Bukannya ia cemburu atau apa, ia hanya merasa bahwa lelaki itu merupakan tipe lelaki playboy dan mata keranjang. Lihat saja sekarang ini mata lelaki di depannya itu dengan seenaknya menelusuri tubuh Sakura, seakan-akan menelanjanginya. Tak akan ia biarkan lelaki mata keranjang ini kurang ajar pada perempuan yang ia sayangi dan sudah seperti keluarganya sendiri. Perempuan yang ia anggap sebagai adik kandungnya. Walaupun Sakura perempuan yang kuat, namun ia tetaplah seorang perempuan dan ia pantas dilindungi. Terutama dari kaum pria mata keranjang sekaligus hidung belang.

Dengan sedikit kasar, Naruto menyentak tangan Sasuke. Membuat pemilik tangan menoleh marah padanya. Namun hal tersebut tak ditanggapinya. Secepat mungkin Naruto menjauhkan Sakura dari jangkauan lelaki mata keranjang itu. Dan untungnya Sakura menurut. Setelah memastikan Sakura telah masuk ke dalam café, Naruto berbalik menatap Sasuke yang masih berdiri di tempatnya dengan mata menyala marah. Dengan senyum mengejek sekaligus meremehkan, Naruto mengangkat tangan kirinya lalu mengacungkan jari tengahnya pada Sasuke yang dengan suksesnya menyulut api kemarahan yang lebih besar.

Sasuke melihat dengan jelas tanda yang sungguh merendahkannya. Ia marah. Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju pemuda sialan berambut pirang itu dengan cepat, hendak memberinya pelajaran. Mungkin satu dua pukulan di wajahnya bisa memberinya cukup sopan santun untuk dipelajari. Namun baru satu langkah ia menjangkah, seseorang menarik tangannya dengan lembut.

Sasuke mengerang frustasi karena terhenti. Ia semakin menggeram marah saat melihat Naruto sudah meluncur memasuki café dan menghilang di telan bangunan tersebut. Sasuke menyentak tangan yang menahannya, namun hal selanjutnya yang ia rasakan adalah tubuhnya yang dipeluk sangat erat dari belakang. Ia sangat tahu siapa yang melakukan itu. Hinata. Dan hal tersebut semakin membuatnya frustasi!

Sial! Umpat Sasuke dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari sudah mulai larut saat Sasuke sampai di depan rumah mewah dengan halaman yang sangat luas, kediaman Hyuuga. Seandainya perempuan di sampingnya tidak mengancamnya dengan mengatakan kalau Hinata tidak akan pulang, dengan sangat terpaksa Sasuke mau mangantarkan perempuan itu sampai rumah.

"Sudah sampai, Hinata. Mau sampai kapan kau diam saja di mobil dan tidak segera masuk ke rumahmu? Oh aku tahu, apa kau terbiasa keluar masuk mobil dengan seorang yang setia membukakan pintu mobil untukmu, Hinata-sama? Kalau hal itu yang kau ingin aku lakukan, maaf saja, aku tak berminat." Sasuke mulai tersulut emosi.

Bagaimana bisa Hinata masih belum beranjak dari mobilnya dan memilih untuk diam? Padahal mereka sudah dari 30 menit yang lalu sampai di kediaman Hyuuga. Sasuke mulai jengkel dengan semua tingkah laku Hinata yang terkesan sangat manja dan selalu minta dituruti.

"..." Hinata tetap diam.

Sasuke menghela napas kasar lalu meraup wajahnya dengan tangan kirinya, terlihat sangat frustasi dan tidak sabar. Lalu kembali menatap Hinata, "Kau keluar sendiri atau aku yang akan mengeluarkanmu dari sini?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada mengancam.

Hinata segara bangkit setelah mendengar ancaman dari Sasuke. Dengan perasaan campur aduk, Hinata dengan hati yang sangat enggan membuka pintu lalu keluar dari mobil Sasuke.

Tanpa memandang Hinata, Sasuke menutup pintu mobilnya dengan keras sampai-sampai mengagetkan Hinata. Sasuke membanting pintu mobilnya lalu segera menyalakan mesinnya dan segera melaju dengan kecepatan penuh. Ia ingin kembali ke café tadi dan semoga belum tutup.

Hinata masih mematung melihat kepergian Sasuke. Air matanya jatuh satu satu. Hatinya sakit tak karuan. Cintanya ditolak, bahkan sebelum ia menyatakannya. Betapa Sasuke sangat kejam padanya. Dengan hati yang tersakiti, Hinata mengucapkan kalimat dengan sangat lirih "Aku pasti akan membuatmu bertekuk lutut di bawah kakiku, Sasuke-kun. Dan aku pastikan rasa sakit yang kau berikan ini akan kau rasakan berkali-kali lipat dariku. Camkan itu, Sasuke Uchiha!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke baru saja sampai di café tadi saat ia melihat lampu-lampu pada tempat itu telah padam. Dengan sangat terpaksa ia harus merasakan kecewa luar biasa melihat pemandangan tersebut.

Ia takut tak dapat menemui Sakura. Ia takut jika kesempatan untuk mereka bertemu hanya satu kali. Dan kesempatan tersebut telah ia gunakan hari ini. Beberapa kali Sasuke mengumpatkan segala kosa kata buruk dan tercela. Bagaimana hanya dengan satu perempuan dapat mempengaruhinya begitu dalam? Bagaimana hanya dengan sedikit kontak fisik ia seperti kehilangan kendali atas dirinya? Bagaimana bisa hanya karena insiden tak penting menjadi sangat perting baginya? Sungguh... Sasuke merasa frustasi.

Dengan brutal, Sasuke mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang menggila. Bahkan beberapa kali ia mendapatkan pujian sinis [baca: umpatan] atau teriakan penyemangat [baca: makian] dari orang-orang di jalanan karena dengan seenaknya menerobos rambu lalu lintas dan kebut-kebutan. Matanya berkilat semakin marah dan tak terkendali. Sampai tiba-tiba saja ia mendadak berhenti dengan suara ban mobilnya yang berdecit memekakkan telinga karena me-rem mendadak.

BRAK

Sasuke membanting stir hingga menabrak tong sampah di pinggir jalan. Ia mengumpat beberapa kali untuk apapun yang telah membuatnya terkejut sehingga harus membanting stir dan dengan sangat tidak elit harus menabrak tong sampah yang seenaknya saja berada di pinggir jalan tepat dimana Sasuke membelokkan mobilnya. Sasuke dalam hati was-was jikalau nanti ada beberapa goresan di mobilnya yang selalu mulus.

Di luar sana bisa dikatakan gelap sekali. Cahayanya remang-remang, hanya diterangi oleh lampu jalan yang tingkat pencahayaannya sungguh tak membantu penerangan sama sekali karena sudah terlalu redup. Sasuke kembali mengumpat, menyumpahi para petugas pemerintah yang tak memperhatikan fasilitas di jalanan.

Sasuke melepaskan sabuk pengamannya lalu bergegas keluar untuk memeriksa keadaan sekaligus nasib mobilnya. Dalam hati, Sasuke merasa sedikit tak tenang. Takut-takut nanti malah ternyata kejadian ini sudah direncanakan oleh para penjahat. Sasuke merogoh laci kecil yang ada di samping stir lalu tangannya mengambil sebuah alat, electric shock. Segera ia masukkan ke saku jasnya dan kembali meneruskan langkahnya.

Dengan langkah pelan, Sasuke melangkah untuk memeriksa bagian depan mobilnya. Ia dapat melihat tong sampah yang seharusnya permanen di tempatnya karena menempel pada tanah telah berpisah dan kini berada cukup jauh. Sasuke meraba-raba bagian depan mobilnya dan menemukan beberapa goresan di sana. Ia mengerang frustrasi. Sungguh hari ini adalah hari tersial yang pernah ia rasakan. Namun, ia kembali mengoreksi ulang karena baru saja teringat bahwa hari inilah pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Sakura. Perempuan yang membuatnya seperti orang gila. Dengan geram, Sasuke menendang mobilnya. Kemudian ia melihat sekeliling, gelap sekali dan sungguh sepi.

Sasuke berbalik dan hendak kembali masuk ke dalam mobilnya sebelum sebuah suara jernih nan lembut memasuki pendengarannya.

"Maafkan saya, Tuan. Saya tidak berhati-hati menyeberang tadi. Apakah anda baik-baik saja?"

Tubuh Sasuke tiba-tiba membeku mendengar suara seorang perempuan di belakangnya. Suara seseorang yang secara tak sadar telah terekam dengan jelas di otaknya dan juga hatinya. Tubuhnya bergetar dan berkeringat.

Tidak mungkin! Apa aku berhalusinasi? tanyanya dalam hati. Kemudian ia berbalik untuk melihat pemilik suara yang begitu ia harapkan siapa pemiliknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sakura-chan! Cepat keluar. Ada dua orang pria yang mencarimu di luar," ucap Naruto saat ia memasuki ruang kerja Sakura di café miliknya. Ya, Cherry Blossom café adalah café milik Sakura. Satu-satunya harta yang ditinggalkan oleh orang tuanya sebelum keduanya meninggal pada kecelakaan yang sama yang menimpa Neji, tunangannya.

Sakura merasakan dadanya sakit mengingat hal tersebut. Ia segera menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat lalu kembali fokus pada Naruto yang masih berdiri di depannya.

"Siapa mereka, Naruto?" tanya Sakura kebingungan.

Naruto menggeleng, "Aku juga tidak tahu, Sakura-chan. Mereka tidak langsung menyebutkan namamu. Mereka menyebutkan nama Ayahmu."

Sakura terkejut, ia segera melangkah keluar ruangannya diikuti Naruto di belakangnya yang terlihat cemas dan khawatir. Sakura sedikit menciut saat melihat dua pria yang menunggunya berbadan besar berotot dan juga meyeramkan. Mereka memakai kaca mata hitam. Duduk dengan tenangnya sambil sesekali menyeruput minumannya yang tersedia di meja. Beberapa pengunjung café melirik dengan takut pada mereka. Aku semakin khawatir jika mereka memanglah orang jahat.

Ada apa dengan mendiang Ayahnya? Kenapa pria-pria itu mencari Ayahnya? Apa yang telah Ayahnya lakukan sehingga harus kedatangan dua pria dengan tubuh besar dan gempal itu? Sakura bertanya-tanya.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Tuan-tuan?" tanya Sakura dengan keberanian yang sungguh memprihatinkan. Tubuhnya bergetar merinding, tanpa sadar suaranya ikut bergetar.

Kedua pria di depannya menatap Sakura dengan tajam dari balik kaca mata hitam mereka. Membuat nyali Sakura semakin menciut karena tatapan mereka yang seperti mengintimidasinya. Kedua pria tersebut melepaskan kaca mata mereka.

Salah satu pria itu berdehem lalu bertanya, "Kami mencari Tuan Haruno, Nona."

"Saya putrinya, Tuan." Sakura menjawab dengan suara yang sama. Sedikit bergetar namun cukup keras.

"Lalu dimana Tuan Haruno?" tanya pria satunya.

Sakura menjawab dengan lirih, "Beliau telah tiada, Tuan."

Kedua pria itu saling berpandangan lalu salah satunya membuka tas yang sedari tadi berada di meja lalu menyerahkannya pada Sakura.

"Apa ini, Tuan?" tanya Sakura tak mengerti karena tiba-tiba diserahi amplop tebal yang sepertinya berisi hal penting.

"Sebaiknya anda buka amplot itu kemudian silahkan anda baca dokumen yang ada di dalamnya," jawab salah satu pria besar tersebut.

Sakura mengangguk kemudian menuruti apa yang disarankan pria itu. Tak berapa lama setelah Sakura menyelesaikan membaca dokumen tadi. Keringat dingin mulai mengalir, ia sangat terkejut dengan isi dokumen tersebut.

Naruto yang sedari tadi duduk di samping Sakura, melihat perubahan pada sikap Sakura. Ia menepuk pelan pundak Sakura sembari berkata, "Ada apa, Sakura-chan? Kau nampak pucat. Semuanya baik-baik saja kan?"

Sakura segera menyadari jika Naruto mencemaskannya. Ia dengan cepat mengubah mimik wajahnya yang terlihat terguncang menjadi seperti biasanya lalu tersenyum tulus pada Naruto.

"Semuanya baik-baik saja, Naruto."

Naruto tak percaya, ia kembali menanyai Sakura. "Benarkah? Lalu apa isi dokumen itu?"

Sakura mengangguk lalu menurunkan tangan Naruto di pundaknya yang kemudian ia genggam erat seraya meyakinkan Naruto lewat pandangan matanya pada pemuda di sampingnya ini.

"Ini hanya berkas-berkas milik Ayah, Naruto."

Setelah menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, Sakura kembali menatap kedua pria di depannya itu. Ia memberi tanda pada mereka agar tak membicarakan yang sebenarnya pada Naruto. Dan untungnya kedua pria itu mengerti dan mereka memilih diam menunggu Sakura.

"Tuan-tuan, adakah yang ingin dibicarakan lagi?" tanya Sakura tegas.

Kedua pria itu menggeleng dan salah satunya menjawab, "Tidak ada lagi, Nona. Baiklah, kami tahu apa yang anda inginkan. Kami permisi."

"Akan saya antarkan," ucap Sakura seraya bangkit dari duduknya kemudian menuntun kedua pria itu menuju pintu keluar.

"Saya harap anda segera melakukan apa yang seharusnya anda lakukan, Nona." Salah satu pria tersebut mengingatkan Sakura sembari berlalu meninggalkan Sakura yang masih berdiri melihat kepergian mereka.

Sakura baru tersadar saat Naruto menepuk pundaknya kemudian mengajaknya kembali ke dalam café. Sakura tak menghiraukan pertanyaan Naruto tentang isi dokumen tadi. Sakura berjalan secepatnya kemudian ia segera masuk ke dalam ruang kerjanya lalu menguncinya, setelah sebelumnya memberitahu Naruto agar tak mengganggunya.

Sakura membaringkan tubuhnya pada sofa panjang di dalam ruangan itu. Ia menatap langit-langitnya dengan sendu. Tangan kanannya ia taruh di atas matanya, guna menutupi silaunya cahaya lampu yang berpendar terang.

"Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" ucapnya sangat lirih dan penuh kesakitan.

Setetes air mata jatuh mengalir di pipinya. Lama-lama air mata setetes itu semakin deras dengan jumlah tak terhitung. Pelan-pelan, isakan kecil lolos dari bibirnya. Sakura menangis perihal yang ia dapatkan tadi.

"Bagaimana bisa aku tak tahu? Kenapa Ayah tidak pernah memberitahuku jika ia memiliki hutang sebanyak 300 juta? Untuk apa Ayah berhutang sebanyak itu? Kenapa baru sekarang aku tahu?" Sakura bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Isi dokumen yang ia terima tadi adalah sebuah surat tagihan dengan jumlah 300 juta dolar atas nama Ayahnya, Haruno Kizashi. Dan seminggu lagi masa tenggangnya sudah habis.

Kepala Sakura berdenyut-denyut. Ia kebingungan harus mencari uang sebanyak itu dalam jangka waktu seminggu. Dan kalau ia hitung waktunya hanya tersisa 6 hari saja dikurangi hari ini.

Sakura berpikir akan menjual café miliknya dan uangnya akan bisa digunakan untuk membayar hutang. Tapi apakah akan dapat terjual hanya dalam waktu 6 hari saja? Dan siapakah yang bersedia membeli café miliknya dengan harga sebesar itu?

Sakura kembali mengerang frustasi. Ia bingung sekaligus takut.

"Neji-kun, tolong aku." Sakura bergumam lirih. Suaranya terdengar sangat menyakitkan juga menyedihkan.

Ia bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya kemudian menyambar tas lengannya lalu berjalan keluar. Sakura bahkan tak menyahuti saat Naruto menanyainya akan pergi kemana ketika mereka berpapasan.

"Aku serahkan padamu, Naruto." Sakura berucap ketika ia keluar dari pintu café. Ia butuh penyegaran pikiran.

Naruto tak dapat memprotes karena Sakura telah hilang dari pandangannya secepat pintu itu tertutup kembali. Naruto mengerti maksud Sakura dengan menyerahkan padanya adalah agar memegang kendali café selama Sakura tak ada.

Naruto menghela napas pasrah. Ia berniat untuk kembali ke kantornya. Namun karena Sakura memintanya untuk menjaga café mau tak mau ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk kembali.

"Sakura-chan, aku memiliki banyak pekerjaan." Naruto kembali menghela napas kemudian menuju ruang kerja Sakura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Neji-kun, bagaimana keadaanmu hari ini? Pasti semakin membaik bukan?" tanya Sakura pada seorang pemuda dengan wajah pucat yang tengah berbaring di ranjang dengan mata terpejam.

Sakura tahu jika Neji tak akan menjawabnya. Namun ia tak bosan setiap hari mengunjunginya dan selalu mengajaknya berbicara. Ia menceritakan segala hal yang terjadi yang ia lalui. Tapi Neji tak juga bangun.

Hal tersebut membuat Sakura kecewa. Ia sudah menunggu Neji sadar lebih dari 6 bulan. Segala jenis pengobatan telah ia coba untuk Neji. Namun sama sekali tak ada kemajuan.

"Neji-kun..." Sakura menggenggam tangan pemuda itu kemudian menciumnya dengan sayang. Setetes air mata mengalir begitu saja dari kelopak mata Sakura. Terjatuh membasahi tangan Neji.

Lama-lama isak suara tangisan Sakura semakin terdengar. Sakura menangis sembari mencium tangan Neji yang bahkan tak bergerak sedikitpun. Tangisan Sakura terdengar sangat menyakitkan juga menyedihkan. Sebuah tangisan keputus asaan.

"Neji-kun, apa yang harus aku perbuat sekarang? Tolong aku..., Neji-kun." Sakura berucap dalam tangisannya.

Setelah puas menangis juga mengadu pada Neji, Sakura merasa lega dan hatinya tak sesedih lagi. Namun ia tmasih kebingungan harus mencari jalan keluar atas masalahnya kini.

Sakura berjalan menelusuri jalanan yang tampak sepi dan juga gelap. Ia melirik jam tangan yang dipakainya yang ternyata sudah cukup larut. Sakura berjalan menuju halte bus terdekat. Ia memutuskan untuk pulang saja.

Cukup lama ia menunggu, tak ada tanda-tanda bus akan datang. Sakura berpikir kemungkinan bus sudah habis karena ia terlalu larut. Akhirnya Sakura memilih berjalan kaki pulang. Ia sebenarnya bisa menelpon Naruto agar menjemputnya, namun ia urungkan karena mungkin saja Naruto pulang dan tidur.

Sakura melihat ke belakang, suasana sangat sepi dan gelap. Ia semakin mempercepat laju kakinya. Takut-takut jika seandainya ada seseorang yang menguntitnya atau terjadi sesuatu yang mengerikan padanya. Tanpa sadar dugaan-dugaan tersebut menyugesti dirinya sehingga membuatnya ketakutan.

Sakura menengok sekali lagi ke belakang dan betapa hatinya serasa mau lepas dari dadanya. Di belakangnya walaupun cukup jauh namun tetap terlihat olehnya. Dua pria dengan penampilan yang mencurugakan tengah berjalan pelan. Mereka berdua memakai masker juga topi sehingga Sakura tak dapat melihat wajahnya.

Karena ia terlanjur melihat ke belakang, Sakura menjadi semakin ketakutan. Ia memegang erat tali ranselnya kemudian menyiapkan langkah lalu mulai berlari kencang.

Sakura berlari secepat mungkin. Ia seperti orang kesetanan. Dengan mengeluarkan semua kekuatan yang ia miliki, ia berlari sekencang mungkin menjauhi kedua pria di belakangnya.

Sesak mulai merasai dadanya. Ia memelankan laju larinya. Kemudian ia menengok ke belakang, dua pria tersebut semakin dekat dengannya. Ternyata benar jika ia tengah dikuntit.

Sakura kembali berlari. Ia menengok ke arah jalan raya kemudian memilih untuk menyeberang. Ia sempat melihat sebuah mobil melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi. Namun ia tak menghiraukannya dan tetap menyeberang. Setelah ia menginjakkan kakinya di seberang jalan, tak berapa lama ia mendengar suara rem mobil yang memekakkan telinganya sehingga butuh kedua tangannya untuk menutupi telinganya.

Ia melihat dengan jelas peristiwa yang terjadi pada mobil itu. Mobil tersebut menabrak tong sampah yang menempel dengan tanah. Sakura segera bersembunyi di kegelapan saat melihat pengendara mobil itu keluar dari mobilnya untuk mengecek keadaan mobilnya.

Sakura takut jikalau nanti perbuatannya karena menyeberang jalan sembarangan telah membuatnya harus mengganti rugi atas kerusakan yang dialami mobil itu. Sakura benar akan firasatnya, pria pengendara mobil tersebut menendang mobilnya. Ia yakin bahwa mobil itu mengalami kerusakan.

"Tidak, aku tidak boleh bersembunyi. Seperti bukan aku saja," ucap Sakura pada dirinya sendiri. Ia menegaskan hatinya kemudian mulai melangkah mendekati mobil itu.

Setelah ia cukup dekat dengan pria itu, ia berucap "Maafkan saya, Tuan. Saya tidak berhati-hati menyeberang tadi. Apakah anda baik-baik saja?"

Pria itu tidak langsung berbalik. Sakura merasa was-was dengan kemungkinan apa saja yang akan ia terima akibat kerusakan yang dialami mobilnya.

Tak berapa lama, pria di depannya berbalik. Sakura awalnya tak mengenali wajah pria itu. Namun setelah pria itu berjalan selangkah mendekatinya, Sakura baru menyadari siapa sosok pria tegap di depannya itu.

Sakura segera membungkuk dalam seraya mengucapkan maaf berkali-kali.

"Maafkan saya, Sasuke-san! Maafkan saya!" Sakura mengulang-ulang perkataannya.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Sungguh!" ucap Sasuke sembari menahan kedua lengan Sakura agar perempuan itu berhenti membungkuk padanya.

"Benarkah, Sasuke-san?" mata Sakura mulai berkaca-kaca, ia menyesali perbuatannya yang menyeberang sembarangan.

Sasuke menarik sudut bibirnya ke atas. Tersenyum kepada Sakura. Kemudian menghapus air mata yang berada di sudut mata Sakura.

"Iya, tak apa."

Sakura ikut tersenyum pada Sasuke dan meminta maaf sekali lagi.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sampai harus menyeberang jalan sembarangan?" tanya Sasuke masih belum melepas pegangan tangannya di kedua lengan Sakura.

Sakura menoleh ke belakang, Sasuke mengikuti arah pandang mata Sakura. Ia melihat dua orang pria bermasker itu yang mengamati mereka di kegelapan. Sasuke mengangguk mengerti. Kemudian ia menuntun Sakura pada pintu penumpang di depan lalu membukakan pintunya dan menyuruh Sakura masuk.

"Aku akan mengantarmu," ucap Sasuke pada Sakura yang hendak bertanya.

"Tapi Sasuke-san, saya bisa pulang sendiri." Sasuke menggeleng.

"Apa kau masih ingin pulang sendiri walaupun tahu dirimu tengah diikuti dua pria tak kau kenal?" tanya Sasuke serius.

Sakura menunduk kemudian menjawab, "Tidak."

Sasuke kembali tersenyum. Ia tahu perempuan yang kini duduk di sampingnya tak akan mampu menolak tawarannya. Ia menghidupkan mesin mobilnya lalu segera melajukan mobilnya. Namun ia menyempatkan untuk menghampiri dua pria bermasker itu. Ia membuka kaca jendela mobilnya.

"Hentikan tindakan kalian ini, jika tak ingin berakhir di penjara." Sasuke memperingatkan kedua pria itu kemudian kembali menutup kaca mobilnya dan melajukan mobilnya.

"Rumahmu di mana?" tanya Sasuke dengan pandangan terfokus pada jalanan. Ia tak ingin kejadian memalukan menabrak tong sampah seperti tadi terulang.

Sakura mengucapkan alamat rumahnya dengan lengkap. Sasuke bersyukur dengan kejadian tadi walaupun tak ingin ia ulangi, malah membuatnya beruntung. Ia tak lagi mempermasalahkan mobilnya yang mengalami goresan. Karena ganti ruginya lebih bernilai daripada mobilnya.

Mereka telah sampai di kediaman Sakura. Sebuah rumah sederhana dengan taman bunga yang luas di halaman rumah. Benar-benar suasana yang indah dipandang.

Sakura masih belum beranjak dari mobil Sasuke, dengan suara yang lirih ia bertanya "Sasuke-san, mau mampir?"

Sasuke menegang dengan pertanyaan polos yang keluar dari mulut perempuan di sampingnya. Apa perempuan ini tidak mengerti dengan arti dari tawarannya. Mengundang seorang pria dewasa yang normal ke rumahnya larut malam begini?

Sasuke berpikir jawaban yang menurutnya tepat untuk pertanyaan Sakura. Jika ia menolak pasti ia akan sangat menyesal karena mungkin saja ini adalah kesempatan yang datang satu kali seumur hidupnya. Namun jika ia menerima tawaran tersebut, ia tidak tahu apa saja yang akan ia lakukan pada perempuan ini nanti. Jika sampai ia lepas kendali dan menyakiti perempuan ini maka kemungkinan terbesarnya adalah Sakura akan membencinya selamanya. Selamanya, kata itu terngiang di telinganya berulang-ulang.

"Sasuke-san?" panggil Sakura yang menyadarkan Sasuke dari pikirannya.

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya ke samping, melihat Sakura yang memandangnya bingung. Sasuke tersenyum kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sepertinya aku tak bisa mampir, Sakura. Hari sudah sangat larut. Sebaiknya aku pulang dan kau bisa segera beristirahat."

Sasuke dapat melihat pendar mata Sakura yang terlihat kecewa. Namun Sasuke tak berani menduga lebih jauh karena mungkin saja itu tidaklah benar. Lagi pula kenapa Sakura harus terlihat kecewa karena dirinya?

Sakura mengangguk "Eum... memang sudah sangat larut. Terimakasih atas bantuan anda tadi, Sasuke-san. Selamat malam," ucap Sakura.

Ia membuka pintu mobil Sasuke dan menurunkan satu kakinya saat Sasuke mencengkram pergelangan tangannya.

"Bo—bolehkan aku meminta nomor teleponmu?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura awalnya terkejut, namun tak berapa lama ia tersenyum kemudian mengangguk. Ia kembali menaikkan satu kakinya. Sasuke menyerahkan ponselnya pada Sakura. Sakura menuliskan nomor teleponnya.

"Apakah aku boleh menghubungimu?" Sakura mengangguk dan melempar senyum pada Sasuke. Sasuke membalas senyuman Sakura yang menyebabkan perempuan ini merona melihat senyuman lembut yang keluar dari Sasuke. Kemudian ia keluar dari mobil Sasuke. Ia berdiri di depan pagar rumahnya melihat kepergian Sasuke sampai pria itu menghilang pada belokan jalan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

A/N:

Assalamu'alaikum Wr. Wb.

Aku kembali membawa kelanjutannya. Oh iya, bagaimana chapter kedua ini? Yang tanya Neji diganti Naruto kemarin sudah terjawab kan? Sudah jelas kan? Neji ngga diganti kok. Naruto di sini jadi sahabatnya Sakura, bahkan ia juga nganggep Sakura adeknya. Di chapter ini Sakura masih pake bahasa formal sama Sasuke. Hehee... kalo langsung kan kesannya gak sopan, baru kenal juga mereka. Maaf jika mengecewakan dan tidak menarik. Mungkin konfliknya akan aku keluarin di chapter depan, insyaallah!

Wassalamu'alaikum Wr. Wb.

RnR please!


End file.
